Stan Pines/Gallery
Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 jackolope antler on.png S1e1 world's most distracting object.png S1e1 grunkle stan with money.png S1e1 secret door.png S1e1 its stan.png S1e1 stan is laughing.png S1e1 pterosaur.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 rock that looks like a face rock.png S1e1 Stan Pines; Man of Mystery.gif S1E1 Stan entering the front door.PNG S1E1 Stan with money.PNG S1E1 Entering the shack.PNG S1E1 about to enter the living room.PNG S1e1_gift_shop_and_porch.png S1e1 Griffin on wall.png S1e1 mystery rub.png S1e1 holy mackerel.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 grunkle stan with milk.png S1e2 pines family at the table.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 grunkle stan quotation marks.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2_laughing_at_old_man_mcgucket.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 stanowar aerial view.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 grunkle stan talking to child.png S1e2 grandpa with children.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png S1e2 Grunkle Stan used intimidate.gif S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 dipper and stan in car.PNG S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.PNG S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 4.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1E2 Get Into My Car.jpg S1e02 Stanley Mobile.png S1e2 hope they got a good grades in art.png Headhunters S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 wax stan funeral.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 Grunkle Stan about to talk.jpg S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png S1e3 larry king.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 grunkle stan smiling.png S1e3_wax_figures_5.png S1e3 Going to Skull Fracture.PNG S1e3 How do you fix these things...PNG S1e3 Look at the cash.PNG S1e3 You can make these things.PNG S1e3 The Gravity Falls Wax Muesuem.PNG S1e3 Poor wax man.PNG S1e3 YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAACK!.PNG The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 grunkle stan exiting outhouse.png S1e4 stan a fraud.jpg S1e4 under that gideon's roof.jpg S1e4 This ends right now.jpg S1e4 no pardon for this garden.png S1e4 complementing the painting.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 try and catch me.png S1e4 not a fraud.gif S1e4 the mystery shack.png S1e4 stans takes money.png S1e4 stan taking off suit.png.png S1e4 stan parking car.png S1e4 stan angry.png S1e4 gideons house.png S1 E4 Grunkle Stan Dipper and Mabel.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png S1E5 Stan watches The Duchess Approves.jpg S1e5 the duchess approves sturly 01.png S1e5 the duchess approves elizabeth.png S1e5 Stan and icecream.png S1e5 Stan invested.png S1e5 KIDS!.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6_broken_glass.png S1e6 grunkle stan at dinner.png S1e6 mabel pancakes.png S1e6 laughing at dipper.PNG S1e6 mabel stan diner.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.jpg Cb.png S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 stan tap tap.png S1e6 bright glow.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S1e6 mabel photo.png S1e6 photo of stan.png S1e6 role playing.png S1e6 stan smiling.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 stan smiling harder.png S1e6 soos fleeing.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 shaving stan.png S1e6 stan balance.png S1e6 stan scratching.png S1e6 cummerbund.png S1e6 stan shave more.png S1e6 suck in gut.png S1e6 stan before.png S1e6 stan after.png S1e6 throw up on shirt.png S1e6 stan and susan.png S1e6 stan needs fixing.png S1e6 susan's digits.png S1e6 stan enjoying pie.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6 here we go.png S1e6 your own man.png S1e6 stan chest hair.png Double Dipper S1e7_group_setting_up_for_party.png S1e7_wendy_barf_silly_string.png S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 stan confetti.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e7_assigning_jobs.png S1e7 all night with wendy.png S1e7 enter grunkle stan.png S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png S1e7_dipper_and_stan.png S1e7 keep your promise dipper.png S1e7_stan_has_eye_on_dipper.png S1e7_stan_sees_money.png S1e7_stan_chases_money.png S1e7_party_winding_down.png S1e7 Grunkle Stan used tackle! Its super effective!.gif S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 dance floor.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 stan circled.png S1e8 stan and gideon.png S1e8 stan writing with mouth.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 stan trying to escape.png S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e8 i will break you.png S1e8 dead to me.png S1e8 stan and steve.png S1e8 blubs and durland at car.png S1e8 constables.png S1e8 stan stockades.png S1e8 gideon and stan stockades.png S1e8 stan tomato eyes.png S1e8 stan lock pick.png S1e8 new target.png S1e8 free stan.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 grunkle stan.png S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 man eating pretzel.png S1e9 young stan.PNG S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 stun dunked.png S1E9 Stan in the toolbox.PNG Fight Fighters S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 insert token.png S1e10 stan won.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 she doesn't knows what we're playing.jpg S1e10 the ceiling shacking.jpg S1e10 oooh.jpg S1e10 smart money is on skinny jeans.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 stan on floor.png S1e10 stan mabel tower.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.jpg S1e10 grunkle stan interrupts.png S1e10 stan needs glue.png S1e10 stan explaining.png S1e10 stan napping.png S1e10 stan accusing mabel.png S1e10 stan fell over.png S1e10 creeper mabel.png S1e10 mabel scares stan.png S1e10 wanna go.png S1e10 stan pointing with pitt cola.png S1e10 Water Tower Spray Paint Explosion Muffin.png S1e10 mabel and stan on tower.png S1e10 stan scared.png S1e10 robbie climbs tower.png S1e10 trio clinging.png S1e10 back on tower.png S1e10 stan cheering.png S1e10 mabel scared.png Little Dipper S1e11 stan teases gideon.PNG S1e11 gideon point light.PNG S1e11 stan cornered 01.PNG S1e11 stan cornered 02.PNG|Stan without his fez. S1e11 gideon laugh 01.png S1e11_gideon_cursing_stan.png S1e11 dont know how to respond.png S1e11 stan teasing dipper.png S1e11 short term memory.png S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png|Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle Stan laughing! S1e11 put ur hands in the air if u just dont care!.png S1e11 SMOKEBOMB.gif S1e11 watching tv.png S1e11 welcome.png S1e11 tax collector.png S1e11 hidden money.png S1e11 winner.png S1e11 signing.png S1e11 gideon appears.png S1e11 stan opens door.png S1e11 what's that.png S1e11 stan wants a pictures.png S1e11 gideon cursing stan.png S1e11 mirror maze.png S1e11 ears always that big.png S1e11 worst plan yet.png S1e11 not speaking english.png S1e11 stan in mirror maze.png S1e11 gideon shocked by stan.png S1e11 beam bounces.png S1e11 broken mirror.png S1e11 mirrors cost 500.png S1e11 stan cornered.png S1e11 gideon starts laughing.png S1e11 stan consoling gideon.png S1e11 escorting gideon out.png S1e11 light of my life.png S1E11 which is the trap door.PNG S1E11 I like the theme song.PNG S1E11 Mabel is on fire.PNG Summerween S1e12 Grunkle Stan laughs.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store.png S1e12 Mummy kid and Solider kid scare Grunkle Stan.jpg S1e12 stan flash bathroom.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan's stomach ache.jpg S1e12_pig_in_stomach.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan without shirt.png S1e12 stans car.png S1e12 stan calender.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 grenda and candy.png S1e12 stan in costume.png S1E12 Grunkle Stan's Skeleton Mask.png S1e12 guts.png S1e12 stan freaked out.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png S1e12 celebrate pure evil.png Boss Mabel S1e13 Stan with stickers.png|Stan with stickers. S1e13 it's never ok to forget to say please and thank you.gif S1e13 3 days 72 hours.png S1E13 Stan's return.png S1e13 high five.png S1e13 Stan sets up clock.png|Stan sets up a digital clock. S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1E13 $300,000.png S1e13 nice job stan.png S1e13 a shirt fit for losers.png S1e13 Mabel frowning.png S1E13 We Put The Fun In No Refunds.png S1e13 stan talking.PNG S1e13 stan betting.PNG S1e13 stan strip.png S1e13 DisGrunkled Stan.png S1e13 looks like Wendy is the only normal one right now.jpg Orange shirt woman doppleganger.png S1e13 touring2.png S1e13 check out this.png S1e13 dunno de-meaning of that word.png S1e13 prepare yourself mabel.png S1e13 rich and stan on tv.png S1e13 hole in wall.png S1e13 Stan with his arm up.png S1e13 Wallets with legs.PNG S1e13 Soos tells of tourists.PNG S1e13 Deals.PNG Bottomless Pit! S1e14 Walking to the Pit.jpg S1E14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png S1e14 something about a pit.png S1e14 Stan getting rid of papers.jpg S1e14 Bottomless fez.jpg S1E14 Invisible Force.jpg S1E14 Bottomless Pit.png S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png S1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 Stan screams.jpg S1e14 Stan the card master.jpg S1e14 Stan's cards are gone.jpg S1e14 Well that's the trick.jpg S1e14 Dipper mad at Stan.jpg S1e14 Pig lands on Stan.jpg S1E14 Stan reading newspaper.jpg S1e14 Stan mocks Dipper.jpg S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.jpg S1E14 Stan looking for his girdle.png S1e14 stan voice laugh.png S1e14 Stan's turn for a story.jpg S1e14 Stan gets a touch down.jpg S1E14 Stan and Football Players.png S1e14 Me and me gloting friends.jpg S1e14 Stans fantasy1.png S1e14 Thank you beautiful woman.jpg S1e14 Stans fantasy2.png S1e14 Stans fantasy.png S1e14 mabel just keeps smiling.jpg S1e14 el diablo.png S1E14 Stan, Dipper, and Mabel watch Manly Dan wrestle a bear.png S1e14 'your plan is to teach this bear to drive'.jpg S1e14 To drive.jpg S1e14 yellow means go.jpg S1E14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.jpg S1e14 Bear chews sitbelt.jpg S1E14 Blubs asking for an explanation.PNG S1E14 Stan Explaining to Blubs.PNG S1e14 look at the bear.jpg S1E14 gold nuggets.png S1E14 Stan talking.PNG S1E14 Stan eats Dipper's spaghetti.png S1e14 Mabel is mad at Stan.jpg S1e14 stan asleep.png S1e14 Stan's new teeth.jpg S1e14 stans room.png S1e14 side table closer.png S1E14 Stan woke up.PNG S1e14 UFO newspaper.jpg S1e14 poor ugly guy.png S1E14 Stan pointing.PNG S1e14 ugly guy.png S1E14 Stan making fun of a man.PNG S1E14 Stan explaining his tax fraud.PNG S1E14 Dipper and Mabel shocked.png S1e14peanuts.png S1E14 Stan telling the truth to the police.PNG S1e14 old Stan goof.jpg S1E14 Blubs drop his coffee.PNG S1e14 Stan give himself up.jpg S1E14 Mabel lies.PNG S1E14 Mabel shuts the door.PNG S1e14 Knocking down Stan.jpg S1e14 Removing Stan's teeth.jpg S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 pit exit.png S1e14 Back to the top of the pit.jpg S1E14 out of the pit.PNG S1e14 But no one will belive us.jpg S1e14 The Bottomless pit in full sunlight.jpg S1E14 keeping the story to ourselves.PNG S1e14 Stan falls back in the pit.jpg S1e14 Stan unhappy.png S1e14 Spin the pig again!.PNG S1e14 Squeaky puberty voice.PNG S1e14 Ready.PNG S1e14 I'll tell you a story.PNG S1e14 Card trick.PNG The Deep End S1e15 smother yourself with ice cream.jpg S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 Stan looking unhappy.png S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 gideon in trouble.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 5.33.55 PM.png S1e15 perfect lawn chair.png S1e15 perfect shade and sunlight.png S1e15 Stan about to lay down.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 gideon on chair.png S1e15 backfired.png S1e15_race_you_to_no_running_sign.png S1e15 Stan Glued to the Chair.png S1e15 Grunkle Stan sneaked in!.PNG S1e15 Good plan, Stan!.PNG S1e15 it's too hot to do anything.PNG S1e15 Covered it in glue last night!.PNG S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.PNG S1e15 Trying to get unstuck.PNG S1e15 Stan's unstuck but...uh....PNG S1e15 Stan's stuck.PNG S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.PNG S1e15 Don't wind up in solitary.PNG S1e15 Locked up.PNG S1e15 Two hours for roughhousing.PNG S1e15 Sneaky about the rulebreaking.PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 what are Stan's glasses in the secret room.....hmm....png S1e16 Dipper after 'the talk'.png S1e16 take that old man!.png S1e16 grunkle stan's key.png S1e16 cereal makes a person do things....png S1e16 stan eating omelette.png S1e16 stans a good uncle.png S1e16 shingles.png S1e16 trying way too hard.png S1e16 trying too hard.png S1e16 the prize.png S1e16 tie shoe.png S1e16_birds_and_bees.png S1e16_stan_chanting_fight.png S1e16_tv_knows_what_stan_wants.png S1e16_demand_new_room.png S1e16_magic_money_pants.png S1e16_only_2_rooms.png S1e16_loud_bang.png S1e16_room_view.png S1e16 soos finds door.png S1e16 dipper finds tag.png S1e16 back of shack.png S1e16 it's mabel.png S1e16 rock sandwich.png S1e16 had me at shut up.png S1e16 what did you say.png S1e16 was gonna give to mabel.png S1e16 more likeable.png S1e16 big plans.png S1e16 no choice.png S1e16 the talk.png S1e16 creepy age.png S1e16 caught.png S1e16 stan leaves.png S1e16 cereal.png S1e16 is this some kinda tactic.png S1e16 waddles on ground.png S1e16 ah a man in his own space.png S1e16 Cleaning the glasses.PNG S1e16 something about you.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 stan cam.png S1 E17 Behold! My Butt!.png S1e17 stocking up for apocalypse.png S1e17 ooh mama.png S1e17 stan hangin out.png S1e17 stan and carla.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin.png S1e17 favorite 1950's 1970's diner.png S1e17 sorry but his butt.png S1e17 stan shocked.png S1e17 stan disappointed.png S1e17 not how cds work.png S1e17 robbie crying.png S1e17 dip and stan sharing colas.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 spit take.png S1e17 robbie being a jerk.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin1.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin2.png S1e17 stan and carla dance closeup.png Land Before Swine S1e18_what's_that.png S1e18 Rest in peace.jpg S1e18 I got my eye on you.jpg S1e18 Grunkle Stan turn around!!!.png S1e18 Holding hands.PNG S1e18 A tumble off the bridge.PNG S1e18 Waddles is taken.PNG S1e18 Funny Stan.jpg S1e18 Oh Grunkle Staaaaan!.PNG S1e18 Peeking.PNG S1e18 Crying in reality.PNG S1e18 Crying in the story.PNG S1e18 Take me instead!!!!.PNG S1e18 WHY.PNG S1e18 Waddles has been stolen.PNG S1e18 Defeated..PNG S1e18 You have glasses on....PNG S1e18 Playin' dirty.PNG S1e18 Punch! Punch!.PNG S1e18 Stan, ATTACK!.PNG S1e18 NO DICE, COWBOY..PNG S1e18 So I said....PNG S1e18 Stan ANGRY!!!.PNG S1e18 Stolen Pig!.PNG S1e18 Protect the pig, Stan!!.PNG S1e18 When all of a sudden.PNG S1e18 Feeding time.PNG S1e18 Tenderly nursing.PNG S1e18tripping on Mabel and Waddles.png S1e18 Heh heh..PNG S1e18 Mabel on the floor.PNG S1e18 Kicking out.PNG S1e18 Yee-haw!.PNG S1e18 Trapped in sap.PNG S1e18 Preparing.PNG S1e18 Mabel getting angry.PNG S1e18 I wonder what it was chasing....PNG S1e18 Follow this here trail.PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry again....PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry....PNG S1e18 Don't argue!.PNG S1e18 Cornicorn!.PNG S1e18 Can't take a hint.PNG S1e18 Awkward silence.PNG S1e18 A bad plan.PNG S1e18 Wizard pig.PNG S1e18 The dino aproaches.PNG S1e18 That's my girl.PNG S1e18 That thing destroyed my vest!.PNG S1e18 Smash.PNG S1e18 Shooting out.PNG S1e18 Pterodactyl bros.PNG S1e18 Out of the mine.PNG S1e18 Look out!.PNG S1e18 Check it out!.PNG S1e18 BROS BEFORE DINOS!!!.PNG S1e18 Boosh!.PNG S1e18 Bad Dinosaur, bad!.PNG S1e18 Above the church.PNG S1e18 AAAAAAAH!!!!!.PNG Dreamscaperers S1e19 Laugh at this with me.PNG S1e19 The theif.PNG S1e19 Stan is not worried.jpg S1e19 Stan scratching.jpg S1e19 Gideon break's in.jpg S1e19 Stan yells at Gideon.jpg S1e19 Gideon give the usually bad guy talk.jpg S1e19 Soos the broom.jpg S1e19 The broom.PNG S1e19 Stan hits Gideon with the broom.jpg S1e19 gideon yells at stan.jpg S1e19 Stan taunting.jpg S1e19 In my mind.jpg S1e19 Entering the dream world.jpg S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 Stan say he will take care of the bat.jpg S1e19 Stan doen't take care of the bat.jpg S1e19 Stan's showdown face 1.jpg S1e19 Mad Stan face.jpg S1e19 Dipper does the walk of shame.jpg S1e19 Stan photo.jpg S1e19 Stan photo is hit.jpg S1e19 Stan hex.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 1.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 2.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 3.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 4.jpg S1e19 Stan with blue eyes.jpg S1e19 Stan in the Colombian jail.png S1e19 It sucks..png S1e19 the bad date.jpg S1e19 Only way out of a bad date.jpg S1e19 get to work Dipper.jpg S1e19 Fat Stan.jpg S1e19 Stan placing the deed.jpg S1e19 The combo is saved.jpg S1e19 Big Stan head.jpg S1e19 Kid Stan.jpg S1e19 Jersey vultures.png S1e19 Stan is bullied.jpg S1e19 poor Stan.jpg S1e19 Carla needs help.jpg S1e19 Teen Stan.jpg S1e19 stan punch.png S1e19 Dipper hugging Stan.png S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.jpg S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.jpg S1e19 Stan is proud of Dipper.jpg S1e19 It's not a Dream Dipper.jpg S1e19 Someone pinch me dude.jpg Gideon Rises S1e20 Not a dream.PNG S1e20 Mabel, quit being creepy.PNG S1e20 Stan's...file...photo.....PNG S1e20 We gotta get the Shack back.PNG S1e20 Disguised..PNG S1e20 Listen up people!.PNG S1e20 Such accusations.PNG S1e20 Get off my property, Old Man!.PNG S1e20 Goodbye.PNG S1e20 We'd better.PNG S1e20 What to do....PNG S1e20 Phoning the family.PNG S1e20 stan has something to say.png S1e20 Gideon won.PNG S1e20 It's for the best..PNG S1e20 I'm here for you.PNG S1e20 YOU.png S1e20 SO PERFECT.png S1e20 Hurr Gideon So Good.png S1e20 STAN KICK.png S1e20 Take a good look!.png S1e20 See I told you!.png S1e20 I win kid.png S1e20 One more thing Officers.png S1e20 stan gets the shack back.png S1e20 Shandra.png S1e20 Town hero.png S1e20 Stan back to his coning.png S1e20 Hey Kids!.png S1e20 Even You ...Daryl!.png S1e20 Poker Face.png S1e20 Stan Reads 3.png S1e20 Hmmmm.png S1e20 Incoming Fakeout.png S1e20 BAHAHAHA.png S1e20 Reading.png S1e20 SPOOKUMS.png S1e20 DOHOHOHO OHHHHH DAT SLAPS ME ON DEH KNEE.png S1e20 Squash with a Human Face and Emotions.png S1e20 Stan with the book.png S1e20 Finally after all these years.png S1e20 Its working.png S1e20 Pull the lever Stan!.png S1e20 would you look at that.png S1e20 Here we go.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.PNG S1e20 Somehow.PNG S1e20 Back at Grandma's house.PNG S1e20 dirty house.jpg S1e20 be cuter mabel!.png S1e20 At Greasy's.PNG S1e20 Bunch of jobs.PNG S1e20 Maybe you should fix that....png S1e20 A good man-child.jpg S1e20 bye kids.png S1e20 Friends and family goodbye.jpg S1e20 hot smooch.png Shorts Stan's Tattoo Short2 Tattoo findings.jpg Short2 Secret Society Symbols.jpg Short2 Stan with pitt cola.jpg Short2 Stan giving a costum tattoo.jpg Short2 stan in bath.jpg Short2 Stan in shower.jpg Short2 crazy stan face.jpg The Hide Behind Short6 Stan the boss.jpg Short6 Stan with pitt cola.jpg Short6 Soos holding camara.jpg Mabel's Guide to Art Short11 stan cat.png Short11 I am now your agent.png Short11 caticatures selling like hotcakes.png Short11 and the judgement is.png Short11 SUCESS.png Miscellaneous Concept and Production Artwork Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Stan sketches.jpg Dipper and Grunkle Stan sketches.jpg|A few sketches of Grunkle Stan and Dipper. S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg|Sketch of Grunkle Stan with the kids. s1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg Group sketch.jpg S1e19 bby stan concept.jpg S1e19 dream world concept.jpg Promotional Artwork GrunkleStan.png Gf promo image.jpg SDCC 2013 image.png Unaired pilot pilot deleted scene.jpg pilot stan eating ice cream.png pilot stan brain freeze.png pilot meet grunkle stan.png pilot blood or ice cream i guess.png pilot poor stan1.png pilot poor stan2.png pilot poor stan3.png pilot Olddipper.png pilot stan sure likes Popsicle.png pilot dipper in a rush.png pilot mabels been kidnapped by zomebies.png Other screencaps Intro grunkle stan running.png Theme Song Grunkle Stan.png Category:Main character galleries Category:Character galleries